Secondary glaucomas often seriously threaten vision and may be very difficult to treat. Extensive research is needed for better understanding of the causes of these glaucomas and for development of better treatments. We propose to continue to carry out clinical studies correlated with laboratory investigations of disease mechanisms, concentrating on uveitis-induced glaucoma, exfoliation glaucoma, pigmentary glaucoma, and neovascular glaucoma. We aim to accomplish clinico-pathologic correlations through a combination of special clinical studies and investigations of biopsy and necropsy materials utilizing procedures that we have already developed, including fluorescein angiography of the eyes of patients, and combined scanning and transmission electron microscopy. We propose evaluating relevant therapeutic measures, including drugs and intraocular photocoagulation procedures, through controlled clinical trials. Carbonic anhydrase inhibitors and adrenergic agonists and antagonists will have special attention. Cooperative outpatients who have secondary glaucoma will be the subjects of these studies, along with patients who have no glaucoma, or have primary glaucoma, for comparison. Glaucoma data processing is to include digitizing and computer processing of stero images for evaluation of spacing in the trabecular meshwork and for analysis of glaucomatus optic nerve damage, as well as to provide a modular data base for glaucoma patients.